The Last lullabye:Truth that lie's behind the past
by Neko and Renai
Summary: Your the last one of your kind,yet you know nothing of who you are. But your name and a lullabye you heard long ago. What happens when someone tries to bring your past back to you, and use you to destroy all of man kind?


(All right this is the first chapter for this story. Renai told me to start a story first, so hey its like what-ever. The gerne is going to change around a lot for this story, so that means there is no main topic(like Romance,Action/Adventure,ect) Its going to have a little mix of everything...)

Author's note/Disclaimer: For this account this story belongs to Neko Nakamura from Neko and Renai. Also I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters, even if I wish that I did! And on another note, If characters are out of character I'll be trying my best to fix it...so no comments on the characters.

Summary: Your the last one of your kind,yet you know nothing of who you are. But your name and a lullabye you heard long ago. What happens when someone tries to bring your past back to you, and use you to destroy all of man kind? And the one thing that can save humans is that one lullabye.

The Last lullabye:Truth that lie's behind the past

Chapter one: Out of the rain and to Keade's village

The howling of wolves could be heard on top of the wind as it blew through the forest. A girl with dark purple hair walked down a valley road looking for shelter and food. She had been walk for what seemed like months, the reason for her traveling was to get way from bloodshed.

On a stormy night she found wondering around the outskirts of Hontou village,a monk from the village found her in the forest unconscious. So he took her in, not knowing anything about her or why she was there. Just that she need care. So she stayed with the him, he was the father that she never had and she loved him for that.

Then one day when she was told to get eggs from the chicken coop some demon attacked the village. She watched as the demons killed and devoured half of the village then burned it when they left. Before the attack the monk told her that he would soon be sending her to Keade's village, where the priestess could help her.

She clutched her body as she continued down the road to Keade's village. The weather was becoming worse, with it raining and the wind blowing. Then she thought of the lullabye, some how she knew nothing of who she was but she knew the lullabye. And every something bad happened the lullabye seemed to make all her troubles go away. She would always tell her self that her mother taught it to her.

Her kimono was torn and dirty and her usually silky shiney purple hair was now dull and more black then purple. Once she got to Keade's village what would happen? Would the people there execpt her or toss her aside like most people did?

As she appeared over a hill she could see a small village. The huts were all lite and were glowing brightly in the dark. Was this Keade's village? She paused,maybe going into this village wasn't the best idea, yet she really need a place to stay tonight so she continued on.

"Excuse me?Master Michru sent me here to find priestess Keade." she said walking into the village. An old women came out of a hut she was wearing an outfit similar to her yet it look older,"Who might ye be?"the old women asked with a smile on her face.

"I was sent here by Master Michru. Do you know who priestess Keade is?Is this even the right village?"she asked. The old women chuckled slightly,"I my name is Keade, you have come to thee right village. What can I do for ye?"

"My name is Seika, and I was told to come and stay here." the young girl explained.

"Ye are welcome here. Now lets us get out of the rain and into my hut."Keade said.

Seika shivered. Finally some place nice and warm for her to stay in,with no fighting,demons,or blood. Lady Keade show Seika inside the hut placing her next to the fire. A small smile appeared on Seika face, she felt safe and warm here. Maybe things were looking up for her.

The next morning Seika woke to the smell of cooking meats and spices. The rain had cleared and the village was buzzing with people."So ye are awake, did ye sleep well?" asked Lady Keade. Seika nodded then smiled,"I'm glad that Master Michru told me about you."Lady Keade handed her some tea then nodded also."How is Michru?"

Seika smile soon disappeared and a look of sadness washed over it."He's not alive any more. He was attacked by demons and they killed him."she said sadly. Keade sighed nothing was harder then losing someone who's taken care of you.

"I understand. Would ye mind doing something for me?"Lady Keade asked.

"Sure. What is it Lady Keade?"Seika said.

"Could you go into the Forest of Inuyasha and find a special herb. It cures poison,and sickness."

(See ya soon!)

Neko Nakamura


End file.
